


Ears

by clementinesgulag



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: #clementinesgulag, #incorrect inuyasha quotes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clementinesgulag/pseuds/clementinesgulag
Summary: At the end of a dark, and very long night, dawn comes, and brings with it a stinking cute baby girl for Inuyasha and Kagome (post canon)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Ears

“Ears?” she said weakly.   
He kissed her sweat-soaked hair, each salt-encrusted cheek, and then crushed his lips against her forehead. “No ears.”   
He clutched her to him, barely able to stop his hands from trembling. “She’s perfect.”  
“She,” Kagome nodded, letting her head sink back against the futon. The last remaining tear rolled down her face, leaving a shining trail in its wake. “She.”   
He took her hand in his, squeezing as hard as he dared, willing her to know how proud he was.  
Kagome sniffed hard. “Can’t believe our baby doesn’t have any fucking ears.”  
“I didn’t mean no ears at all, idiot!” Despite himself, he laughed, letting out a sob as a badly disguised cough.   
“You can’t swear in front of the baby!” Rin reprimanded them, scowling over Kaede’s shoulder. Kaede smiled, her warm eyes tearing from the bundle in Rin’s arms to Inuyasha and Kagome and back again. 

Now Kagome was safe, and her hand was safely folded inside his, his daughter—their daughter—stole Inuyasha’s attention.   
The squalling baby was passed to Rin, who cradled the small, bloody bundle under Kaede’s watchful eye. She rinsed her with the warm water, and carefully brushed the grime from the baby’s dark head. The baby let out a wicked peal, and the room shared a rumbling, knowing laugh.   
“She’s got your lungs,” Kagome opened her eyes to slits, stroking her thumb over Inuyasha’s hand.   
“Mine?” he said, unable to take his eyes from the basin, terrified that if he took his eyes from their daughter, she would disappear.   
Kaede’s steady, freckled hands joined Rin’s under the water, and together, they cradled the baby out of the iron basin and into a new cloth. The baby protested as Kaede patted her dry, writhing in fury and swatting the air with blunt, scrunched fists. 

And then all at once, she was there, pressed to Kagome’s chest. Kaede supported the baby while Kagome wriggled upright. Kagome’s hands trembled as they found the baby, but Inuyasha couldn’t tell if it was from exhaustion or fear. Their daughter squalled, writhing against Kaede, but as soon as Kagome’s hands closed around her, she quietened somewhat. Her cries metamorphosed from a baying bawl into a curious sort of howl, like she was keen to test her lungs more than being in any actual distress.   
“Oh,” Kagome, said stupidly, her eyes welling. “Hello.”   
“You sure, you want that to be the first thing you say to her?” Inuyasha gave her a look.   
“Oh, she won’t remember it!” Kagome said thickly. “Look at her!”   
“She’s beautiful,” Kaede agreed.   
The baby’s thick hair had started to dry in spikes, giving her the appearance of an unusually small porcupine. She should have seemed helpless, but her face was screwed in such a determined scowl that she radiated defiance. Their child wasn’t sickly, or weak, she had lungs and she was determined to prove it to the world. A strange sort of pride throttled around Inuyasha’s heart, a physical ache that gripped his entire chest. “She’s perfect,” he murmured in Kagome’s ear.   
Rin passed Kaede a bundle of loosely bound cloth. With uncharacteristic care, Rin extracted a small knife polished to a wicked point.   
“What’s that for?” Inuyasha bristled.   
“We have to cut the cord,” Kaede said. “Stay back now, Inuyasha, I don’t want you getting in the way of the blade.”   
Rin poked out behind her, apparently already ready to tackle him if he so much as balked at Kaede’s instructions.   
He slid in front of Kagome and their daughter protectively. “Will it hurt?”   
After the night he’d witnessed, he couldn’t bear to watch her bear any more pain, no matter how small.  
“No,” Kagome lifted one arm from their daughter and took his hand, squeezing it weakly. “There aren’t any nerves in the cord. It won’t hurt me.”  
“Or her?”  
Kagome’s eyes softened. “Or her.” 

Kaede angled her body to shield Kagome from having to watch, but Kagome peered around Inuyasha to watch the knife cut with the precision of a lifetime’s expertise. Now she held their daughter in their arms, Kagome’s strength seemed to be welling back. Her fingers were no longer bone white, and the colour had rushed back into her face. That relief took away an ache in his lungs from a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.   
“She sure is red,” Rin sat up on her heels, watching the baby as she took the knife from Kaede and washed it in the warm water. The ruddy water sloshed at the sides of the basin. Rin was far too preoccupied with the squalling baby to notice.   
“She matches her Dad.” Kagome’s eyes glittered, shifting so the baby could latch more comfortably under her open kosode.   
“She’s hairy like him too,” Inuyasha eyed the soft peach fuzz coating their daughter’s neck and back. 

For as human as she looked, their daughter was undoubtedly of demon blood. The familiar fear threatened to well over inside him, and he pushed it down ruthlessly. There would be time later to agonise about their daughter’s life as part-demon. For now, he closed his eyes, content on the strangely soothing scent of milk, finally confident that the watered-down smell of blood would only continue to wane. The night was finally over, and at its end, dawn breached the horizon.


End file.
